Recently, with the development of communication technologies, USIM cards have been extensively used to provide 3G mobile communication services. In addition, various technologies have been suggested to install various applets in one USIM card and to manage the applets.
The applets executed in the USIM card are issued through the connect mode in which a card is inserted into a contact reader when the card is initially manufactured or through the wireless network by SMS (short message service) OTA.
In the case of the SMS OTA, the applets having a large size of 2-3 Kbytes may not be issued due to the limitation in the size of the short message (140 bytes). For this reason, the applets are mainly issued through the connect mode as the card is manufactured.
However, recently, a large scale smart card has been developed, so there are limitations in terms of time and efficiency to install various services satisfying various needs of the user in the large scale smart card when the large scale smart card is manufactured. Thus, in order to effectively use the large scale smart card, large scale applets must be issued and managed according to the needs of the user after the large scale smart card has been manufactured.